A night for study
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: el batallón de los suspendidos va a estudiar a casa de akagi pero dos de ellos no son capaces de concentrarse en nada. Yaoi. RuMit. Lemon.


NdA: (R) Pensamientos Rukawa (M) Pensamientos Mitsui

A night for study

(M) Vaya mierda… Nunca pensé que estudiar en casa de Akagi fuese tan aburrido. Llevamos un cuarto de hora y ya no lo puedo soportar. No puedo concentrarme en esto. No tengo ningunas ganas de ponerme a hacer estos ejercicios. Y encima no paran de gritar…  
Hisashi¡Hanamichi¿Te quieres callar de una vez?  
(M) Así no se puede hacer nada. Pero parece que no soy el único que no está por la tarea. Miyagi está babeando con Ayako, Sakuragi peleándose con Akagi, y Rukawa ya se ha vuelto a dormir.  
Kogure: Vamos Mitsui… no te entretengas y concéntrate.  
Hisashi: Sí, perdona.  
(M) Bueno, al menos me ha tocado el más paciente de los tres. Vamos, Hisashi, concéntrate. ¿Eh¿Qué es esto¿Qué hace aquí esta niñata?  
Kogure: Mitsui, deja de mirar las musarañas.  
Hisashi: Sí pero… ¿qué hace esa niña aquí?  
Kogure¿Haruko? Es la hermana de Akagi.  
Hisashi¿Ah sí? Bueno…  
(M) Qué mal me cae esa niñata. ¡Vaya! Qué gracioso. Rukawa tampoco sabía quién era. Hehehe ¡cómo se ha puesto Sakuragi! Pobre Rukawa… encima de tener que aguantarla. ¡Hala¡Ya está!  
Hisashi: Toma Kogure. Ya he terminado.  
Kogure: A ver… ¡Ah¡Está muy bien! Puedes descansar un poco si quieres…  
Hisashi: Pues me voy fuera un rato… a ver si desconecto…  
Kogure: Yo me voy a echar… estoy hecho una mierda…

(R) No… puedo… mantener… los… ojos… abiertos… ¡Me estoy sobando¡Buf! Pero que aburrido… ¡Vamos! Cuanto antes termine antes me podré echar… Pero con estos gritos no puedo concentrarme en nada…  
Hisashi¡Hanamichi¿Te quieres callar de una vez?  
(R) ¡Idiota¿Por qué tiene que llamarle por el nombre¡Qué rabia me da este mono pelirrojo¡Mierda¡Me está mirando! Haré que duermo… ¡Joder! No puedo concentrarme en nada y encima ahora ya no me puedo dormir… ¿Por qué me pone tan nervioso¡Buf¡Qué envidia me da el cuatro ojos! Fuuu… cálmate Kaede, que te estás sofocando…  
Haruko: E… esto… Rukawa… los ejercicios…  
Rukawa¿Y tú quién eres?  
Sakuragi¿Pero cómo te atreves zorro apestoso¡Te vas a enterar!  
Akagi¡Sakuragi¡Iremos arriba a estudiar!  
Sakuragi¿Qué?  
(R) Dios, Buda o Alá, si alguno existís ¡haced que se calle por favor¿Eh¿Dónde va¿Ya ha terminado¡No puede ser¡Que no se vaya¡Espabila Kaede!  
Rukawa: Toma. Ya está.  
Haruko: E… e… gracias… Está… muy bien…  
Rukawa: Me voy fuera un rato…  
Haruko: No quieres hacer más…  
(R) No quiero ni escucharla. ¿Dónde estará¿No se habrá ido¡Ahí está¿Qué hago?

(M) Mierda… estoy hecho caldo… ¡Buah! Esta espalda me está matando… y encima la rodilla me duele cada vez que cambia el tiempo… igual mañana llueve. ¿Mh¿Alguien más sale a tomar el aire? Ah… es Rukawa… seguro que no me dirige ni palabra… es como estar solo… Hehehe. Es tan tímido que a veces da risa. ¿Por qué me estará mirando? Parece que no sepa ni dónde meterse… ¿tanto palo le da estar con gente?

(R) Tendría que ir y… ¿decirle algo¡Vamos Kaede¡No le has dicho nada a nadie en toda tu vida! Seguro que vas y te fallan las fuerzas… ¡Me está mirando¡Cobarde¡Reacciona!

Kaede¿Cansado?  
(R) ¡Estúpido¿No se te ha ocurrido nada peor?  
Hisashi: Algo…  
(M) ¡Qué raro! Me ha hablado… igual se siente solo… ¿Pero qué demonios piensas¡No te montes películas Michi que bastante tienes con lo que tienes!  
Kaede: Esto… has terminado pronto.  
Hisashi: Sí… tú también…  
Kaede (se encoge de hombros y asiente):…  
(R) ¿Qué le digo? Está raro… Parece que le duela la espalda…  
Kaede (se acerca por detrás y le pone las manos en los hombros, dándole un masaje)¿Te duele?  
Hisashi (colorado): S… Sí… Es que cuando estudio mucho yo… pero no hace falta que…  
(M) ¿Qué hace¿Pasa de no decirme nunca nada a hacerme un masaje? No lo entiendo pero… joder… esto alivia un montón…  
Kaede (sonrojado): A mi me pasa igual… Relájate… Esto me lo enseño mi hermana…  
(R) Tranquilízate Kaede… ¡Fu¡No puedo! Le estoy tocando y… se me ha puesto la carne de gallina… ¡Cálmate por favor!  
Hisashi: No sabía que tuvieras una hermana…  
Kaede: Sí. Estudia en Europa.  
Hisashi¡Vaya! Debe de ser muy inteligente…  
Kaede: Sí.  
Hisashi¿La echas de menos?  
(M) Parece triste. Igual por eso no habla nunca con nadie. Yo también estaría triste si mi hermano se fuese… Pobre Rukawa, a veces parece tan solo que da pena…  
Kaede: Mucho. (Para el masaje, ante la mirada de su compañero y sonríe) Pero nos llamamos a menudo y voy a verla cuando puedo… no es como si no estuviera nunca…  
(R) ¿Qué diablos haces¡Le estas contando tus intimidades¡Pedazo de imbécil! Mas vale que vuelva adentro o… no respondo de lo que pueda hacer o decir…  
Hisashi: Entiendo…  
(M) ¡Vaya¡Ha sonreído! Me lo dicen hace un par de minutos y no me lo creo… La verdad es que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh¡Pero qué piensas imbécil¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de uno del equipo! El estudio me está afectando la cabeza…  
Kaede (apoyándose en la valla): Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
(R) ¡Venga Kaede¡Hace falta valor!  
Hisashi: Claro…  
Kaede (sin mirarlo): Alguna vez… ¿has tenido novia?  
Hisashi (sonrojado)¿Eh?  
(M) ¿Y eso a qué viene¿Por qué se interesa de repente en mi vida¿No le gustará la hermana de Akagi? Con lo mal que me cae esa niñata…  
Kaede (avergonzado): Lo siento… no debí preguntar…  
(R) ¡Idiota¡Idiota¡Idiota!  
Hisashi (deteniéndole)¡No! Está bien… no te preocupes. La verdad es que no he tenido nunca… no ha habido nadie que me gustara lo suficiente… ¿Tú?  
Kaede (algo nervioso): Tampoco. La verdad es que me gusta alguien des de hace un tiempo… pero no sé si decírselo…  
Hisashi¿Por qué no?  
(M) Le gusta alguien… Bueno, es normal pero… en cierto modo me sabe mal… No sé, será que le quita misterio… Joder, cada vez me vuelvo más rarito… ¡A mí que más me da si se echa novia! Pero la verdad es que me sigue sabiendo mal…  
Kaede (se encoge de hombros)¿Y si me rechaza?  
Hisashi: Peor para ella… No te merece.  
(R) Mierda. Eres un bocazas Kaede. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ya has empezado así que…  
Hisashi¿Qué quieres decir?  
Kaede (colocándose delante suyo): No es ella… es él… Bueno, de hecho, eres tú.

El chico de ojos azules aproxima su cuerpo al de su compañero para impedir su respuesta con un beso. Sus labios se tocan a la vez que acaricia su mejilla y su pelo negro con sus níveas manos.  
(R) No me importa lo que pase ahora. Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida.  
El chico mayor se queda parado, con los ojos abiertos, viendo al muchacho que le está besando y acariciando sin saber qué hacer.  
(M) ¿Pero qué cojones…¡Me está besando¡Rukawa me está besando¡Debería darle un puñetazo para que se…! Pero… me siento tan bien… Quiero que toque mi piel, mi pelo como lo está haciendo… no quiero que termine… Aunque esto esté mal yo… no puedo evitar sentirme tan bien…  
Cierra los ojos y entreabre los labios, dejando que la lengua de su compañero menor se deslice dentro de su boca, correspondiendo a su beso de la manera más apasionada. Al cabo, ambos se separan, extremadamente sonrojados.

Hisashi (muy colorado): Esto… no está… no está bien.  
Kaede¿Qué? Pe… pero tú… me estabas besando también…  
Hisashi (nervioso): Lo sé pero… yo no…  
Kaede (enfadado): Eres imbécil.  
(R) ¡Mierda¡Sabía que saldría mal¡Lo sabía¿Por qué habría de gustarle a él¡Eres estúpido Kaede!  
Hisashi (deteniéndole por el bazo): Espera…  
(M) Me siento fatal. ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? Me ha hecho daño… No quiero que se vaya.  
Kaede (con los ojos negados) Déjame.  
Hisashi: Lo… lo siento… es que, yo nunca…  
Kaede (a punto de llorar): Si quieres probar cosas hazlo con otro. Conmigo no se juega.  
(R) Aguanta Kaede. No llores, por favor… No delante de él… Pero es que… yo realmente esperaba que… ¡Qué absurdo! No puedo evitarlo…  
Hisashi (dolido): Pero ¿por qué te pones así?  
Kaede (llorando): Porque yo te lo decía en serio. ¡Me gustas! Yo… te quiero…  
(R) Esto es humillante. ¡Vete de aquí antes de que sea peor!  
Hisashi (le detiene por el brazo y le vuelve): No te vayas.  
(M) Tengo que estar seguro.

Sus labios vuelven a fundirse en un beso, mucho más cálido que el anterior. El chico mayor abraza a su compañero de equipo, estrechándole entre sus fuertes brazos sin dejar de besarle. El muchacho menor acaricia su pelo y su cuello, correspondiendo al beso con todo el ardor de su ser.  
(R) Por favor, haz que el tiempo se detenga. No quiero que esto acabe nunca. Déjame ser feliz para siempre en este momento.  
Pero al poco, sus labios se separan y ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos. El chico de ojos azules va para decir algo pero su senpai le hace callar poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios. Le coge de la mano y se dirige hacia la puerta de la casa. Le hace un gesto para que no haga ruido. Entran tan sigilosamente como les es posible, evitando ser vistos por los que se encuentran en el comedor, la mayoría durmiendo, y Ayako, Sakuragi y la niñata esa lo suficientemente entretenidos como para no verles… hasta que ya están en el baño y han echado el cerrojo.

Kaede (nervioso)¿Pero qué…?  
Hisashi: Cállate y bésame.  
(M) No puedo creerlo. Pero me da igual. Me da lo mismo lo que digan, lo que piensen… no me importa nada. Sólo quiero sentir sus labios, su piel, su lengua…  
Kaede (apartándole)¿De qué vas?  
Hisashi (besándole): Me gustas. Me gustas mucho.  
Kaede (mirándole a los ojos)¿Lo dices en serio? A mí no sólo me atraes yo… ya te he dicho que te quiero…  
(R) No puede ser cierto. Demasiado bueno para mí.  
Hisashi¿Qué quieres decir?  
Kaede (sonrojado): Pues lo que te he dicho. Que te quiero… que estoy enamorado de ti…  
(R) Esto es imposible. Le ha venido un calentón y ahora se le va a pasar y yo… ni siquiera lo habré aprovechado ¿se puede ser más idiota?  
Hisashi (sonriendo): No lo sabía… hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta…  
Kaede: Pues yo…  
Hisashi (tapándole la boca): No hablo de ti. Yo… odio a la hermana de Akagi y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Siempre me fijaba en ti, esperando a que me dijeses algo… Me preguntaba como eras, pero el simple hecho de verte me hacía sonreír. Me parecías tan gracioso, tan mono… (le acaricia la mejilla) Cuando me has tocado, antes,… cuando me hacías el masaje… me he sentido tan bien… y después… todavía mejor…  
Kaede (perplejo): Me estás diciendo que…  
Hisashi: Que me gustas y que… creo que yo también te quiero.

No hacen falta más palabras. Sus labios conectan de nuevo, abriendo paso al abrazo de sus lenguas. Las caricias se vuelven más y más calientes. Los finos dedos del chico menor se deslizan por dentro de la camiseta de su senpai, hasta que se la acaba quitando, descubriendo su torso firme y musculado, por el cual el chico empieza a descender entre besos y lamidos. El muchacho mayor echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los labios de su compañero recorrer todo su cuerpo. Acaricia su pelo negro y su piel blanca como la nieve, alzando su rostro hermosamente enrojecido para volver a sentir el contacto en sus labios. Le despoja también de su camiseta y de sus pantalones, dejándole sólo en boxers.  
(M) Es… perfecto. Quiero tomarlo ahora.  
El chico mayor hace apoyarse a su compañero en la fría pared del baño, mientras recorre a besos su cuerpo, llegando hasta su ombligo. Desliza sus manos agarradas en la única prenda que le quedaba al chico menor, hasta dejarle completamente desnudo y a su merced. Entonces, acaricia con la punta de su lengua el erguido miembro del muchacho de ojos azules, que echa la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el contacto, reprimiendo un intenso gemido de placer. Nota como su sexo se introduce en la boca de su senpai, que empieza a succionarlo como si quisiera quitarle el alma. No tarda en sentir una placentera sensación de orgasmo y hace para apartar al chico mayor antes de que se venga, pero éste no se lo permite, agarrándose con fuerza a sus caderas sin parar de lamerle y succionarle a placer. Pronto, su boca se llena del cálido y sedoso líquido del chico de ojos azules, que se deja caer de rodillas al suelo entre jadeos y gemidos apagados, con la cara totalmente sonrojada.  
Su senpai le da un profundo beso tras haberse tragado todo lo que llenaba su boca segundos antes. El sabor es raro pero agradable, tanto como la felicidad que no puede dejar de sentir. El chico mayor vuelve a recorrer su cuerpo a besos, hasta dejarle a cuatro patas sobre el suelo del baño. Acaricia su piel con cuidado, besando su espalda a la vez que empieza a prepararle para lo inevitable. Lo sabe. Lo espera. Y no quiere que se detenga. Está completamente relajado y, al poco, ya está completamente preparado para que él entre en su ser como tantas veces ha soñado. Lo hace lentamente, algo torpe al principio. Pero enseguida coge el ritmo y las embestidas se hacen cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, hasta que al final se viene en su interior, sintiendo un tremendo placer en el orgasmo.  
El chico menor se deja caer, exhausto de tanto esfuerzo, pero su senpai, sentado en el suelo, le recoge y le estrecha contra su pecho en un cariñoso abrazo.

Hisashi: Esto ha… sido increíble…  
Kaede (sonrojado): Sí.  
Hisashi¿Sabes? Antes pensaba un montón de cosas que no me atrevía a decir pero, después de esto… creo que puedo decirlo todo…  
Kaede: Después de esto… ¿qué se supone que…?  
Hisashi (nervioso): Este… Kaede… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?  
Kaede (incrédulo)¿Q… qué?  
Hisashi: Bueno… ya sabes… en plan pareja… aunque no podamos ir por ahí como si fuésemos… bueno… no sé, a mí me gustaría…  
Kaede (le besa): Sí. Hisashi. Sí.

Los dos se quedan un rato abrazados. Luego se visten y salen por turnos del lavabo, para no ser descubiertos por los otros, y se ponen a dormir con un pensamiento mutuo:

Este ha sido, sin duda, el mejor día de mi vida. Y mañana… puede ser mejor.


End file.
